Un Noël à Poudlard
by Link9
Summary: C'est la veille de Noel, et seule une poignée de professeurs sont restés à Poudlard, parmi ceux là la nouvelle professeur Hermione Granger, et la directrice Minerva McGonagall. Et c'est le moment de décorer ! Yuri, traduction d'une fic de Jellicos


Bonjour à tous,

Franchement, Jellicos est une auteur en or ! Ces fics sont géniales, et particulièrement ces Hermione/Minerva.

Je vois déjà les yeux révulsés des personnes qui me connaissent et donc savent que je suis une quille en anglais. MAIS, avant de hurler au parjure (mdr), sachez que j'ai été aidée par Olympe Maxime qui, elle, maîtrise la langue de Shakespeare.

A l'origine, cette fic est en 5 petit chapitre, mais j'ai préféré les regrouper en un ! c'est comme le shampoing... Ok, je sors !

Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR et Jellicos (la mauvaise traduction est de moi, mais vous l'auriez deviné !

Couple : MM/HG

* * *

**Un Noël à Poudlard**

C'était la nuit avant Noël

Et partout dans le château… et bien tous remuait puisque aucun occupant ne semblait trouver le repos.

Dans la décennie qui suivit la défaite de Voldemort, Noël était devenu un grand trésor pour tous et c'était sans surprise que chaque étudiant quittait Poudlard pour les vacances.

Cependant, jamais la directrice et les professeurs restants ne s'étaient autant surpassés en décorant le château pour la saison.

Il y avait de la neige qui tombait du plafond, qui disparaissait dès qu'elle heurtait quelque chose de solide. Des sculptures de glace qui ne fondaient pas avaient été placées dans presque chaque coin et d'énormes sapins de Noël décorés avec des guirlandes, des sucres d'orge, les ornements changeant de couleur et des lumières scintillantes se tenaient fièrement près de chaque porte.

Vous devez penser que c'est un peu trop pour les cinq occupants du château, mais Minerva McGonagall avait trouvé que décorer était une excellente manière de se maintenir occupée. Et en marchant dans les couloirs, les deux nouveaux professeurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait légèrement exagéré.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de remplacement ces dernières années, et alors qu'elles discutaient comme seules de vieilles amies pouvaient le faire, le nouveau professeur de métamorphose et le professeur de sortilèges rirent à la vue du pauvre vieux Peeves bouder dans un coin. McGonagall était parvenu à placer un rouge et scintillant chapeau de Père Noël sur sa tête et il n'en était pas heureux.

« Mon pauvres Peeves, que t'est-il arrivé ? » parvint à demander Hermione Granger au fantôme lorsqu'elle qu'elle cessa de rire.

« Je vous dis que, McGonagall a finalement dépassé les bornes. » murmura Peeves, planant dans un coin, les bras croisés. « Je ne peux même plus passer à travers les murs avec cette chose ! » pleura-t-il, dévasté, tandis qu'il démontrait aux deux professeurs comment il disparaissait dans le mur, mais le chapeau rougeoyant resta contre le mur. Il réapparut avec une expression paniquée. « Voyez ! »

« Nous lui parlerons Peeves. » promit Hermione alors qu'elles laissaient le fantôme éperdu à sa bouderie. Mais elle sut que personne n'était très triste que la menace du château ait été finalement contenue dans des salles verrouillées. En fait, McGonagall devrait se voir attribuer un genre de prix pour cela. Elle se laissa submerger par des rêves éloignés avant qu'un coude dans ses côtes la ramène à la réalité.

« Tu as encore ce regard. »

Hermione regarda de côté sa collègue qui lui grimaçait sciemment.

« Tais-toi ! » rougit-elle alors qu'elle lui rendait son coup de coude.

« Sérieusement Mione, quand as-tu prévu de lui dire ? » Hermione ne la regardait pas, mais elle pouvait sentir ses yeux bruns perçants lire son esprit.

« Pas prévu… » dit-elle simplement, ignorant le soupir de la rousse.

« Bien, alors j'entreprendrai ma propre démarche. » dit-elle nonchalamment, arrêtant net Hermione dans sa marche

« Tu n'oserais pas… » dit-elle à voix basse, mais son amie eut un sourire goguenard avant de jeter ses cheveux par dessus son épaule.

« Tu veux parier ? » grimaça-t-elle avant de commencer à partir.

« Ginny Weasley ! Reviens ici ! » cria Hermione après sa collègue avant de courir après la rousse qui riait fortement à présent.

* * *

C'était la nuit avant Noël et le grand Hall était plus beau que jamais.

Les tables des quatre maisons étaient aussi bien que la table principale. Une petite table ronde avait été placée au milieu du hall. Cinq grandes chaises en bois garnies de velours rouge honoraient la vieille table de chêne et cela semblait comme si le hall lui-même avait été transformé en paysage harmonieux d'hiver. La table fut mise au milieu d'un étang gelé entouré d'herbes recouvertes de neige et des grands pins tout blancs. La pleine lune et les étoiles semblaient briller au plafond et la faible lumière avait été augmentée par des bougies flottantes qui se reflétaient sur la fausse neige. Il y avait un cottage fait de glace au fond du hall. Au final, le paysage parfait de Noël.

Minerva était finalement contente. Ce serait en effet un Noël mémorable. Oubliant de mentionner le nombre d'heures et la frustration qu'elle a subis pour faire ses décorations.

Oui, c'était exactement le genre de distraction dont elle avait besoin pour occuper son esprit à autre chose.

« Chère Minerva, je pense que nous devons vous trouver un passe-temps. » La voix chaude de Remus Lupin sorti Minerva de ses pensées. Elle posa son regard sur lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« Etes-vous en train de dire que vous n'aimez pas mes décorations ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Oh, elles sont spectaculaires. » lui assura Remus. « Mais Noël sera bientôt fini, et si vous avez l'intention de cacher vos sentiments encore longtemps, vous aurez besoin d'un autre passe-temps. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil constatant qu'elle avait momentanément perdu le fil de la conversation.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez Remus. » dit-elle le plus froidement qu'elle le pouvait mais tourna le dos à son ami juste au cas où.

« Mhmm. » la ménagea Remus, marchant jusqu'à être près d'elle. « C'est vraiment stupéfiant ». continua-t-il, laissant son regard errer sur le paysage.

Comme Minerva ne dit rien d'autre il baissa le regard pour voir sa vieille robe longue déchirée en lambeaux.

« Je devrais aller m'habiller pour le dîner. » conclut-il et il reçut un signe de tête de son amie.

« Vous savez Minerva… » Il se tourna pour lui faire face, bien qu'elle regardait toujours droit devant. «Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous étiez la seule personne qui n'avait jamais réalisé pourquoi elle était revenue ici. » Enfin Minerva se retourna, posa le regard sur lui et comme c'était à prévoir, elle était complètement surprise. Remus lui tapota mollement l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.

« Comment deux sorcières intelligentes peuvent-elles être aussi aveugles ? » murmura-t-il sur son chemin, juste assez fort pour que Minerva l'entende.

Pendant un moment elle s'est tenue là, gelée dans son propre hall d'hiver. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais pensé à cela ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment demandé à sa collègue pourquoi elle était revenue à Poudlard. Elle avait toujours juste supposé que c'était par amour pour l'école et la matière qu'elle enseignait. Après introspection, elle se rappela. Elle se rappelait comment la sorcière douée avait l'habitude de s'asseoir dans sa classe, si désireuse d'apprendre, prouver sa connaissance, et… Pour gagner l'approbation de son professeur, réalisa soudainement Minerva.

Mais c'était il y a une éternité. Sa pupille était devenue une belle jeune femme, son amie et sa collègue.

Minerva soupira. Pourquoi les choses devaient être si compliquées ?

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil critique à son travail avant d'aller s'habiller. Le dîner était dans moins d'une heure.

* * *

C'était la nuit avant Noël, six heures pour être précise et les derniers professeurs restants étaient prêts à se rendre dans le grand hall.

« Ginny, attend ! J'ai changé d'avis. » s'arrêta Hermione pour regarder nerveusement son amie qui lui soupira en retour.

« Hermione… » dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée, se retournant pour faire face à son amie. « Veux-tu cesser d'être une telle lâche et juste vivre pour une fois ? »

Ginny savait que ces mots étaient durs, mais elle savait également l'effet qu'ils auraient sur son amie.

« Bien » murmura Hermione et elle marcha près de Ginny dans le couloir.

« En outre, » Ginny marcha un pas derrière la brunette et fit un geste rapide pour vérifier la santé de son amie. « Tu a l'air chaude ! » sourit-elle d'un air goguenard.

« Ginny ! » Hermione poussa un cri aigu et rougit tandis que la rousse commença à éventer son visage avec ses mains. « Arrête cela ! » Elle donna une tape espiègle sur le bras de Ginny, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire.

« Bien, c'est vrai. Je… »

Ginny s'arrêta. Sa bouche et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

« Oh mon Dieu… » chuchota-t-elle pendant qu'elle regardait dans le grand Hall.

Tandis qu'Hermione se tournait pour voir ce qui avait ainsi attiré l'attention de Ginny, elle resta sans voix.

Les yeux grands ouverts et émerveillés, les deux jeunes enseignantes marchèrent dans les corridors joliment décorés, leur tête tournant rapidement dans leurs efforts pour tout voir à la fois.

« C'est beau n'est-ce pas? » Au son de la voix chaude, les femmes regardèrent à leur droite pour constater que Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue étaient déjà arrivés.

« C'est magnifique. » chuchota Hermione, toujours incapable de détacher ses yeux du paysage devant elle.

« Par Merlin n'êtes-vous stupéfiante à regarder toutes les deux. » Remus marcha jusqu'à elles et leur donna à chacune une étreinte chaleureuse. « Cette robe est très séduisante.» ajouta-t-il à Hermione en essayant de ne pas la regarder fixement d'une manière flagrante.

« Merci Remus. » répondit-elle, rougissant légèrement. « Vous êtes très beau vous-même. »

« J'allais le dire. » sourit-il d'un air goguenard et fit un geste de dérision en désignant ses nouvelles robes longues desquelles les deux femmes gloussèrent.

« Sommes nous là juste pour faire des plaisanteries et flirter ? » La voix de Rogue était froide et glissante comme toujours.

«Mets la en veilleuse, Severus.» sourit Remus et il donna au guindé maître des potions une tape sur le dos.

« Vous êtes très élégant ce soir Severus. » remarqua Ginny, lui souriant avec une timidité feinte, à laquelle il sembla perdre son attitude glaciale pour une petite seconde.

« Est-ce un rougissement que je voies Severus ? » Les quatre professeurs se tournèrent pour saluer leur directrice seulement ils ne trouvèrent leurs mots. Minerva McGonagall semblaient avoir pris les paroles de Remus à coeur, pour ne pas avoir mis ses lunettes, ils ne l'auraient jamais reconnue.

Le chignon toujours présent sur sa tête avait été libéré. Et ses cheveux soyeux couleur corbeau tombaient sur ses épaules en boucles légères. Elle avait laissé tomber ses robes longues et portait à la place une élégante robe noire avec un large décolleté et hautement fendue à la jambe droite. L'ensemble était compété par un châle vert qui mettait ses yeux parfaitement en valeur, un collier argenté simple et un sophistiqué mais léger maquillage.

« Minerva, ma chère. » Remus marcha jusqu'à elle. « Vous êtes magnifique. » dit-il en lui souriant, sachant bien ce que lui avait coûté ceci.

« Merci Remus. » Elle souligna ces mots pour s'assurer qu'il sut qu'elle le remerciait pour bien plus que le compliment. Elle observa ses autres collègues. Severus regardait avec étonnement ses habits pour la soirée, et Ginny Weasley la fixait dans sa séduisante robe verte sans bretelles. Mais les yeux de Minerva tombèrent immédiatement sur la vision qui jusqu'ici avait été cachée derrière la rousse.

Les cheveux étaient retenus en une coiffure élaborée avec ce qui semblait être des pinces argentées en forme de feuille de vigne. Quelques mèches brunes tombaient sur son visage, encadrant ses doux traits et ses lèvres couleur prune. Et si Minerva avait un jour eu des doutes à savoir si cette jeune fille deviendrait une jeune adulte époustouflante, ils s'évaporèrent à la vision de cette robe de satin bleue pâle qui épousait parfaitement chacune de ses formes, démontrant un corps sensuel d'une jeune femme de 27 ans

« Je détesterais interrompre cette… admiration mutuelle. » Severus se sentit vraiment fier de la quantité de venin dont il parvint à injecter dans ces deux derniers mots. « Mais peut-être que vous deux pourriez continuer de vous admirer pendant le dîner ? » Il eut un sourire goguenard tandis que Minerva et Hermione commencèrent à rougir.

«Severus, arrêtez de les taquiner. » sourit Ginny à son ancien maître de potion. « Soyez un gentleman et escortez moi à mon siège. » Elle enlaça son bras autour du sien, et stupéfait que la belle jeune femme flirte ouvertement, Severus l'accompagna sans un mot jusqu'à une des grandes chaises en bois. Non seulement il tira la chaise pour elle, mais il attendit qu'elle se soit assise et s'assura qu'elle était confortablement installée avant de prendre son propre siège à côté d'elle.

« Et bien. » Remus secoua la tête en souriant. « Je pense que notre jeune Miss Weasley a trouvé une manière de toucher le cœur de ce vieux Severus. » Puis il prit siège à côté de Severus, laissant les deux professeurs rougissantes s'observer toujours l'une l'autre.

« On y va ? » parvint à dire Hermione, se mordant la lèvre pour son manque soudain de vocabulaire.

« Après vous Hermione. » Minerva lui sourit et toutes deux prirent sièges autour de la table.

* * *

Dès qu'ils se furent tous installés, un spectaculaire buffet de Noël apparut devant eux. Alors que Remus, Ginny et même Severus admiraient les divers plats de nourritures de Noël, Minerva se pencha plus près d'Hermione.

« Dobby m'a aidée à persuader les autres elfes de maison d'accepter un salaire et des vacances après avoir préparé ce repas. » chuchota-t-elle et elle fut enchantée de voir les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirer gracieusement en un sourire triomphant.

« Vous l'avez fait Minerva. » chuchota-t-elle en retour, les yeux scintillant d'admiration.

« OH, j'ai simplement repris où vous avez arrêté. » Minerva regarda ses mains pendant qu'Hermione la contemplait, incrédule.

« Vous saviez pour la SALE ? » Hermione n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles ! Minerva connaissait réellement le club qu'elle avait commencé pendant sa troisième année à Poudlard pour aider les elfes de maison à revendiquer leurs droits. Ses efforts n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'impact à l'époque, mais maintenant… Non seulement Minerva savait cela, mais en plus elle avait continué les efforts d'Hermione pendant toutes ces années.

« Bien sûr je l'ai su. » La beauté aux cheveux noir corbeau lui souriait et Hermione commença à ressentir une sensation de picotement à l'intérieur. Elle ne dit rien d'autre, mais a souri simplement à la brunette avant de tourner son attention vers la nourriture.

L'atmosphère était légère et gaie pendant le dîner. Plusieurs pichets de bière au beurre et de lait de poule avaient été consommés avec plusieurs plats de chipolatas, dinde, petites crêpes, bagatelle, mélasse au goût âpre, gâteau de Noël et pudding.

Et pendant qu'ils s'adossaient à leur dossier de chaise, les plats et les restes disparurent de la table.

« Ma chère, c'était un repas merveilleux. » Remus tapota son ventre pendant qu'il se penchait en arrière. « Mais j'ai peur de devoir à présent prendre congé de vous. » continua-t-il, regardant en l'air le ciel nocturne où la pleine lune scintillait.

« Oh, bien sûr Remus. » dit Minerva, sympathique. « Je suis si heureuse que tu ais pu te joindre à nous pour le dîner. »

« Je ne l'aurais manqué pour rien au monde. » Il lui sourit. « Et les excellentes capacités en potions de Severus l'ont rendu possible. Mais maintenant je suis fatigué et mon corps doit se reposer. Je vous remercie pour cette soirée merveilleuse et un joyeux Noël à vous. » Il se leva avec un certain effort et tous firent la même chose, lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël.

« Rendez-moi fière Minerva. » lui chuchota-t-il tandis qu'il l'embrassait la joue. Elle lui sourit juste simplement et il prit congé.

« Hermione, tu va bien ? » Minerva se tourna quand Ginny marcha pour être à côté de son amie, avec une expression consternée. « Tu sembles pâle. »

« Je vais bien Ginny. » répondit-elle, lui souriant faiblement. « Je pense avoir un peu trop bu de bière au beurre. »

« Venez. » Minerva vit sa chance arrivée et offrit à Hermione son bras. « Faites un tour avec moi ; cela vous éclaircira sûrement les idées. »

Hermione passa son bras sous celui de Minerva mais elle voulait être tout à fait sûre que c'était juste pour s'éclaircir les idées.

* * *

Le paysage était vraiment remarquable. Elles avaient marché pendant une demi-heure et Hermione continuait à regarder les nouvelles choses que lui montraient Minerva et elle lui demandait comment elle les avait faites. Minerva appréciait la soif de connaissance de sa compagne et elle commença à rire quand Hermione s'excita excessivement au sujet des deux rennes qui se trouvaient sous un arbre.

« Venez, je veux vous montrer quelque chose. » Elle entraîna Hermione avec elle sur la neige étonnamment chaude et sèche. Ginny et Severus étaient partis depuis longtemps maintenant et le sentiment d'ivresse d'Hermione n'avait pas diminué, bien au contraire. Bien sûr elle savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la bière au beurre. Après tout, elle avait seulement bu quelques gorgées. Non, il y avait quelque chose qui l'affectait beaucoup plus que l'ivresse, qui lui faisait tourner la tête, battre à tout rompre son coeur et picoter son corps.

Et en ce moment, la source de son état actuel la menait vers une belle maison en bois, qui se nichait entre les arbres couverts de neige.

« Oh, Minerva ! C'est magnifique ! » s'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'elles s'arrêtaient devant la petite maison idyllique. Le toit était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, et il y avait des glaçons qui en tombaient. Les petites fenêtres étaient givrées et avaient de beaux volets en bois.

Minerva ouvrit la porte en bois pleine et montra un beau salon. En son centre il y avait une cheminée ouverte, un grand sofa, des bougies allumées et deux tasses de chocolat chaud se trouvaient sur une petite table.

« J'ai l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée. » Hermione éprouvait une crainte mêlée de respect tandis qu'elle marchait dans la salle.

« Je voulais que cela soit parfait. » répondit Minerva pendant qu'elle la suivait et la brunette se tourna pour lui faire face.

«Parfait? Pour qui ? » Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer pendant que Minerva marchait jusqu'à elle. Elle souriait, et ses yeux… Hermione ne pouvait pas mettre son doigt dessus, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son regard. Quelque chose de chaud, d'affectueux, d'aimant ? Non, elle se dupait pour penser que ce serait le cas. Mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux de son ancien professeur. Hermione avait toujours pensé qu'elle était la femme la plus belle qu'elle avait jamais rencontrée. Mais en ce moment, avec ses cheveux lâchés, ce sourire sur son visage et dans la lueur chaude du feu, elle la regarda comme si elle sortait de la mythologie grecque. Elle ressemblait à une déesse.

« Regardez. » La déesse parla et Hermione obéit à contrecœur, arrachant ses yeux des lueurs d'or jouant sur le visage et les cheveux de Minerva. Mais ce qu'elle dit fut un halètement.

« Du gui ? » demanda-t-elle, regardant derrière elle Minerva qui se tenait maintenant encore plus près. Hermione eut du mal à respirer pendant un instant et elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable d'entendre plus si Minerva se décidait à parler davantage, puisque son coeur battait tellement fort.

« Joyeux Noël Hermione. » chuchota Minerva tandis qu'elle se penchait, parcourant les derniers centimètres, et embrassa Hermione doucement.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Minerva lui souriait.

Peut-être étaient-ce les quelques gorgées de bière au beurre, peut-être la saison, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur Hermione décida qu'il était temps de saisir sa chance.

« C'est tout ? » Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches en grimaçant. « C'est tout ce que j'ai pour Noël ? » Minerva rit sous cape et caressa sa joue d'une main.

« Bien, que voudriez vous, ma chère ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement amusée. Mais Hermione ne jouait pas.

« Vous. » chuchota-t-elle. Son visage devint sérieux pendant qu'elle attendait une réaction de sa collègue.

« Amusant. » répondit Minerva avec une expression également sérieuse pendant qu'elle se serrait davantage. « C'est ce que je voulais. »

« Bien, donc… » Hermione se serra contre elle et glissa ses bras autour de la taille mince de Minerva. « Joyeux Noël à toi chérie. » Et après ça, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore une fois et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un cadeau de Noël qu'elle aimerait avoir pendant les années venir.

FIN

* * *

Une petite review pour la traductrice ? Encore un grand merci à Jellicos pour ce moment de pur bonheur, et aussi à Olympe Maxime pour la relecture et la correction des erreurs restantes ! 


End file.
